Dream Comes True
by monitorscreen
Summary: There are drawbacks to dream coming true. Yaoi.  [KuroyanagiMeister]


**Title:** Dream Comes True  
**Author:** monitorscreen  
**Fandom:** Yakitate!! Japan  
**Pairing:** Kuroyanagi/Kirisaki "Meister"  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:** 642  
**Disclaimer:** Yakitate!! Japan is the creation of Hashiguchi Takashi, not mine.  
**Summary:** There are drawbacks to dream coming true.  
**Author's notes:** Fic #3 for LJ comm **Ficlets on Demand**'s Fic a Day June Challenge. Request: _Go wild_ by **and-zero**. Uncharacteristically without bread for once, and kind of subdued; I hope it's still fine.

* * *

**Dream Comes True**

by monitor screen

-o-

In moments like this Ryou felt guilty for leaving Pantasia. It had always been his dream to be recognised for his food tasting ability, but at times it felt like he was selfishly leaving the mess behind for others to bear.

"You shouldn't be here. What would people think if you're seen?" The cold tone belied the tenderness with which the Meister traced his face. Ryou thought his eyes were gentle too, but it was always hard to tell with the mask on. He had never seen the Meister's naked face, even in their most intimate encounters.

"I miss you. And Pantasia." Ryou had not realised how much he had invested his life into the bakery until he was free from the everyday chores of being in the top of Pantasia main branch. It had been hard work, yet rewarding nonetheless. In more senses than one. "I think I can come visit a friend?"

"_Friend_." The Meister kissed him at the corner of his mouth, then returned to the desk with a slight smirk. "I still have things to finish."

"I can wait. We can have dinner together, later." Ryou made himself comfortable on the coach, and automatically reached for the pile of reports.

"I wouldn't touch those if I were you."

Oh. No, of course. He had forgotten. "Sorry, habits."

The Meister nodded, and focused back onto his work. His movements smooth, unhurried, graceful like a swan. The setting sun outside glinted in his hair, lending it a soft halo. Ryou had always loved that hair.

----------

The sun had disappeared completely when the Meister woke him from his trance. They walked through the deserted halls of the bakery in silence. Without any need to break the companionable quiet, they went to their respective vehicles and drove out of the structure.

Ryou knew the way to the Meister's home by heart, from his numerous visits before. It was a strange experience though to drive there alone. Practical, of course, since it was not at all likely he would go to Pantasia tomorrow to retrieve his car, but still.

He arrived as the Meister was parking. They went inside together.

Ryou roamed around the house as usual when the Meister cooked. The place had not change. He found the notebook where he knew the Meister kept his recipes-in-testing easily, but he stopped himself forcibly from drinking them in like he used to do. That was not his life anymore.

At a loss of what to do, Ryou wandered into the kitchen. The Meister was boiling linguine. The sight of him stirring pasta in a pot instead of nudging dough was a jarring one. But who was Ryou to say? Bread is not everything.

They talked about pastry, cheeses used in bakery, and the pros and cons of using green tea paste as filling during the meal, consciously avoided mentioning any names, or the impending competitions. It was a pleasant conversation as ever, but the mental censoring got wearing after a while.

As he was clearing away the dishes, the Meister spoke, "You know, I don't consider it a bad thing you'd left." Ryou was so startled he almost crashed the plates beside the sink. "It's good that you can utilise your expertise, and make a name of yourself while you're at it," the Meister went on nonchalantly. Ryou's hands were pried from the porcelain; a whisper at his ear, "We can use a fair judge, too."

Ryou gripped the hand touching his, half-turning to face his companion. A few strands of golden tresses brushed his cheek. "You don't mind that?"

"No. We should all take what opportunity we can get." The Meister pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "Fly free with your talent."

Ryou would remember that in the future. But first, he was going to take the opportunity he got _now_.

-o-


End file.
